La segunda cita de Gohan
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Ella no sabía cómo pedirle una cita... y no se dió cuenta que no tenía que hacerlo para conseguirla. GxV.


**¡Hola!  
****Apuesto a que nadie me conoce, soy nueva por aquí en Fanfiction; de hecho, esta es la primera historia que publico (no la primera que escribo), y estaba dudando un poco en subirla, pero tome valor, y lo hice... ¡lo hice!  
No sé si alguien vendrá a leerla (pero obviamente alguien entró, alguien debe estar leyendo esto)... mmm... no tengo mucho que decir, sólo GRACIAS por entrar a leer.  
Bueno, aquí va... pero antes:**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**La segunda cita de Gohan**  
_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

-No puedo creer aun todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días, es como un sueño – exclamó Videl emocionada, refiriéndose a los hechos que giraron en torno al torneo de las artes marciales, pero sobretodo a lo referente con Majin Boo - ¡Todos ustedes son seres extraordinarios! ¡¡¡Puede que hasta de otro planeta!!! – rió jugando con lo que acababa de decir.

Gohan no sabía qué decir, por lo que sólo rió nerviosa y torpemente. Tal vez podría comentarle algún día todo lo referente a su familia y amigos, contarle su historia. Videl se había vuelto en muy poco tiempo una persona importante en su vida y mirara hacía donde mirara en el futuro la veía con él. Sí, definitivamente le contaría su pasado, se lo debía.

Era aún temprano para entrar a clases, pero los dos jóvenes ya estaban en la terraza de Orange Star, la preparatoria a la que ambos asistían en Ciudad Satán. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo y no parecían dispuestos a querer dejar esa posición tan cómoda. El cielo estaba despejado y sólo unas cuantas blancas nubes lo adornaban, la brisa soplaba y el clima era cálido... ¡era un día perfecto!

-Oye Gohan... – inició tímidamente la pelinegra, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que delataba que aquello no podía ir sino en una sola dirección, aunque el chico era tan despistado que era muy seguro que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Ah... ¿sí, Videl? – le preguntó apartando sus ojos del hermoso cielo azul y fijándolos en sus grandes ojos azules. Ante este pequeño movimiento, las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un color carmesí que reflejaba su apenamiento, bajó su mirada.

-Mi papá dice que... – lo volvió a intentar, pero ahora con la mirada clavada en el suelo, de esa manera sería mucho más fácil decirle lo que le quería decir. Pero en ese momento, dos chicos rubios aparecieron en la terraza saludando alegremente (bueno, sólo uno lo hacía alegremente).

-Hola chicos – saludó primero Erasa, agitando ambas manos y corriendo hasta donde ellos reposaban. Videl no podía presumir esa misma alegría que sus amiga irradiaba hasta por los poros, acababa de interrumpirla en algo importante.

-Lamentamos interrumpir – exclamó Sharpner luciendo una expresión que revelaba que no lo sentía para nada.

-Descuida, no interrumpen nada – respondió cortésmente Gohan, sin saber que sí había interrumpido... y mucho, considerando lo que la pelinegra le quería decir, quien, por cierto, lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro de resignación. La rubia notó su expresión y adivinó (más o menos) por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Están en una cita? – les preguntó. Videl rió apenada sin saber qué contestar, Gohan se sonrojó un poco y con el dedo índice se rascó la sien, ¡como si de esa forma la respuesta correcta fuera a llegar a sus labios!

-Este... pues... nosotros... nosotros no... – y no llegó. Sharpner enfureció de celos y soltó:

-Déjame advertirte Gohan que Videl está saliendo con el Gran Saiyaman.

Ante tal declaración, el rostro del chico de cabello negro enrojeció totalmente; pronto sus manos se encontraron agitándose frenéticamente, negando la afirmación. Las palabras para responder a eso que el rubio había dicho simplemente no salían, por lo que Videl fue quién habló.

-Mi querido Sharpner, si estoy o no en una cita con Gohan, o si salgo o no con el Gran Saiyaman, son asuntos completamente míos y, por lo tanto, no te conciernen.

El rubio se molestó mucho con esa respuesta y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. La otra chica corrió para alcanzarlo, no sin antes desearles suerte y despedirse con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero que entrometido – murmuró la pelinegra molesta.

-Sí, – concedió el chico, ya sin rastros de sonrojo – si tan solo supiera que _Gohan _es el Gran Saiyaman.

-Sí, – coincidió ahora la chica – y que _Gohan _y el _Gran Saiyaman _son el chico de cabellos dorados. Estaría demasiado aterrado y lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse contigo.

-Cierto. – rió nerviosamente – ¡Me alegra tanto que creyeran que fueran simples trucos! De lo contrario, creo que no hubiera podido seguir viniendo a la escuela.

-Entonces yo también me alegro – acordó con una amplia sonrisa – No quisiera tener que venir a una escuela en la que tú no estas – le comentó, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Tal vez ahora sí pueda decírselo, decirle que quiero una cita, decirle que ahora tengo el permiso de mi papá para salir con él, y que aunque no lo tuviera yo lo haría" pensó jubilosa, imaginándose a ambos pasando un agradable rato en compañía del otro... tal vez paseando por una parque o comprando un helado.

-Gohan... – comenzó una vez más... y una vez más se vio obligada a interrumpirse a sí misma; esta vez fue la odiosa campana de la escuela la que sonó, anunciando la hora de iniciar las clases.

Resignada se puso de pie y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar el momento más apropiado. Gohan seguía en el suelo observándola.

-¿Querías decirme algo? – le preguntó seriamente, a él le había dado la impresión de que era algo importante. La observó darse la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente, le dedicó una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie también; se observaron durante varios largos segundos sin dejar de sonreír, y cuando se dieron cuenta, voltearon a direcciones contrarias, sintiendo sus rostros arder a causa del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Rieron un poco nerviosamente, y entonces Videl habló.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a que llego antes que tú al salón? – cuestionó echándose a correr hacía la puerta para bajar de la terraza, sabía que la respuesta sería sí, y que muy pronto tendría a Gohan corriendo detrás de ella.

-Me parece excelente – respondió gustoso y emprendió la carrera para alcanzarla.

***

Las clases habían comenzado en Orange Star y ahora todos los estudiantes ocupaban sus respectivos asientos en el salón; sólo había una pequeña diferencia, Videl no se sentaba más entre Erasa y Sharpner, sino entre Erasa y Gohan.

Tuvieron Matemáticas, Ciencias Sociales y ahora atravesaban por la clase de Ingles. La profesora leía en voz alta para el grupo entero y Videl vio la oportunidad de empezar un movimiento. En una hoja de su libreta escribió _Oye Gohan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_, la arrancó, la hizo bolita y la pasó al chico a su lado.

-Ah... ¿qué? – preguntó en voz baja el pelinegro cuando sintió la mano de Videl muy cerca de la suya; prestó más atención y notó que había un pequeño papel doblado dentro de ésta. Lo tomó y lo desenrolló, comenzó a leer.

La ojiazul, apenada, bajó la mirada. Sintió a Gohan a su lado comenzar a escribir, pero no volteó. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió la mano del chico rozar la suya y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosado suave; ahora él le estaba devolviendo el pequeño papel arrugado. Ella lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer en silencio. _Por supuesto, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contarme o preguntarme cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera tienes que pedirme permiso; así que, adelante, pregunta._

Largo rato pasó analizando el mensaje, leyéndolo una y otra vez; como si de esa manera fuera a encontrar un mensaje oculto en él, un mensaje que le indicara que todo ese cariño que ella sentía hacía el joven saiyajin era correspondido. La profesora de cabellos rubios notó la distracción.

-¿Señorita Videl? ¿Señorita Videl?

-Videl – le susurró Gohan acercándose a ella. El calor que irradiaba la puso nerviosa, la cercanía era mucha y, sin pensarlo, se puso de pie. La clase entera observó este repentino movimiento y se preguntaron si algo le pasaba a la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¿Ocurre algo malo señorita Videl? – preguntó alarmada la profesora.

Ella no contestó, estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa; todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, incluso la de Gohan, quien no sabía qué era lo que su amiga tenía, tal vez era eso de lo que quería hablarle. Videl no sabía cómo disculparse y deshacer lo que había hecho; ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho! Comenzó a sudar.

-Creo... creo que necesita ir a la enfermería, maestra – exclamó angustiada Erasa. Asintió.

-¿Gohan, podrías llevarla a la enfermería?

-Sí profesora – asintió seriamente; bajó un poco el tono de su voz y le habló con dulzura - ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar? – preguntó, Videl negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse, con Gohan detrás, a la salida.

-Videl, si lo consideras pertinente, no vuelvas a mi clase, ambos. Que te mejores. - deseó.

La ojiazul estuvo a punto de decirle que no se sentía mal, pero eso era algo que no le convenía hacer, ¡ahora tenía permiso para pasar el resto de la hora en la enfermería... sola con Gohan!

-¿Estas bien? - le preguntó el chico algo preocupado. Sabía que ella no estaba enferma; pero, viéndola caminar por el pasillo de la escuela, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, le hacía reconocer que desde esa mañana, Videl no estaba actuando con normalidad.

-Estoy bien, Gohan - respondió cuando volteó a verlo, y luego lo constató cuando cerró los ojos y le dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas (que, aunque él no supiera, sólo le dedicaba a él). - De todas formas quisiera pasar el resto de la hora en la enfermería... contigo, si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no - exclamó y ambos sonrieron gustosos.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando lentamente por el largo corredor; pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta de la enfermería y entraron en silencio, una amable señora gorda los atendió de inmediato. Gohan aclaró que él solo iba a cuidar a Videl, que ella era quien necesitaba la atención; ésta le dirigió una mirada molesta, no le gustaba ser tratada de ese modo, ella siempre había sido fuerte, pero luego se dio cuenta que él solo estaba preocupado por ella. Se sonrojó un poco.

Un termómetro hizo su rumbo a su boca y varios segundos después fue retirado, marcando una temperatura de 38.6°C.

-Tienes fiebre cariño. ¿Quieres que llamemos a tu padre para que puedas ir a casa? Puedo excusarte con tus profesores.

-No será necesario. ¿_Podríamos _quedarnos aquí un par de minutos? - Se señaló a ella y a Gohan - Me gustaría descansar.

-Oh, por supuesto dulzura - La ojiazul frunció el ceño ante la palabra "dulzura", Gohan sonrió divertido. Parecía ser que el trabajo de las enfermeras era aprender un montón de palabras lindas y dulces con las cuales pudieran referirse a sus pacientes.

La enfermera gorda salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Gohan tomó asiento junto a Videl y ambos miraron hacía el frente.

Solos... estaban solos. El corazón de Videl comenzó a latir con rapidez... ¡estaban solos!, y nada podría interrumpirlos ahora... Un extraño sonido que no pertenecía al lugar llenó el ambiente, un extraño y molesto sonido que pronto fue identificado como el comunicador en el reloj de la chica.

"No, no, no. ¿Por qué ahora?"

-Videl al habla - exclamó con resignación después de un pequeño suspiro; dirigió su muñeca más cerca de su rostro para poder oír con claridad.

_-Señorita Videl, señorita Videl_ - la voz asustada del jefe de policía llegó a través del altavoz - _Ha habido un asalto, tienen rehenes._

-¿Dónde?

_-En el banco de la ciudad._

-Iré en un segundo - anunció y cortó la comunicación. Al parecer, el tiempo a solas con Gohan había terminado; reconoció que había durado menos tiempo del que hubiera preferido, aunque quizás... quizás aún tenía una oportunidad de seguir a su lado. Volteó a verlo con una mirada de determinación divertida y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro - ¿Qué dices Gran Saiyaman? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

***

Cuando habían problemas en la ciudad, pasaba una de dos cosas: Videl iba a encargarse o Gohan (el Gran Saiyaman) lo hacía; esta ocasión fueron los dos. Al parecer, hacer el trabajo juntos era más divertido que hacerlo solos, porque en todo el camino no dejaron de sonreír.

El día estaba hermoso: había un lindo sol que hacía brillar todo, una suave y fresca brisa llegaba desde algún lado y el olor a otoño embriagaba todo el lugar. La vista desde arriba era perfecta y ambos la disfrutaron como nunca.

Gohan pronto se vio superado en velocidad por Videl (por supuesto que él no estaba usando toda su potencia), y un juego de carrera empezó; las cosas al cabo de varios minutos estaban muy reñidas, Videl se había vuelto muy buena en muy poco tiempo, reconoció el joven saiyajin, mientras la observaba fijamente a través su casco.

La ojiazul sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no volteó; simplemente siguió volando, concentrándose en no ponerse nerviosa de más y caer. Gohan seguía mirándola.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, de su entusiasmo y de su progreso. Ella había demostrado ser muy fuerte y valiente. Era inteligente y audaz. Era bonita y... paró su mente en seco, llegar a ese punto _otra v_ez no serviría de nada en estos momentos. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al banco y tenía que estar concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Pronto, la superficie del suelo tocó a sus pies (o sus pies tocaron la superficie del suelo) y los jóvenes guerreros observaron una docena de patrullas estacionadas alrededor del gran banco. Los policías se escondían detrás de las puertas de sus autos, mientras un par de sujetos alardeaban sobre su indetenibilidad enfrente de las puertas de la institución.

-Miren quiénes han llegado: el Gran Saiyaman y la hija de Mr. Satán - bufó uno de los sujetos; éste era mucho más chaparro que su compañero, pero parecía ser el de mayor rango, y por cierto, tenía aprisionado a un rehén entre sus brazos y apuntaba a su cuello con una navaja. Una gran bolsa de dinero se podía apreciar tras él.

-Aún así no podrán detenernos - soltó el otro, quien era mucho más grande y fornido; además, éste sostenía un gran rifle en sus manos.

Gohan y Videl intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron hasta sobrepasar a las patrullas y quedar a unos cuantos pasos de los ladrones.

-¡No se acerquen! - gritó el de la navaja. Gohan dio un paso más cerca y el tipo volvió a gritar - ¡NO SE ACERQUEN!

El otro sujeto comenzó a soltar disparos con su gran arma. Los policías, asustados, se refugiaron dentro de sus vehículos; Videl se preparó para esquivarlos, pero el Gran Saiyaman, con gran velocidad y precisión, atrapó todas y cada una de las balas en el aire; se contempló una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y abrió su puño, dejando caer los pequeños trocitos de metal que quedaron de las balas.

Los ladrones pusieron una cara de terror y sorpresa. El sujeto del rehén frunció el ceño y se preparó para presionar con más fuerza la navaja en su cuello, pero una milésima de segundo más tarde, el puño de Videl golpeó su mejilla y su otra mano rápidamente le arrebató el arma (el rehén escapó en este momento); su rodilla se incrustó en su abdomen entonces, propulsándolo varios metros hacía atrás. El del rifle trató de apuntarle con su arma, pero la mano de la ojiazul ya la poseía y la lanzaba con habilidad a su compañero defensor de la justicia, quien, a su vez, lo lanzó a los policías.

El hombre apretó los dientes con furia y cerró los puños en un intento de concentrar su ira y prepararse para la inevitable pelea que debía tener ahora con la chica.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita Videl? - ofreció Gohan.

-Yo me encargo Gran Saiyaman.

El tipo atestó un golpe hacia ella, pero su puño fue detenido en el aire por la mano de su hábil contrincante, y entonces, ésta, con su mano libre, le lanzó un golpe al estomago. Ese sujeto no era tan hábil como ella; pero tenía una gran fuerza, constató la ojiazul cuando recibió una patada de él.

Gohan se estremeció cuando observó que Videl había sido golpeada, y luego se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que nada le había pasado; pero volvió a ponerse tenso cuando el sujeto que había derribado al principio se levantaba y dirigía su mirada llena de odio hacía ella, y más aun cuando éste se dirigía a atacarla.

-¡Videl, ten cuidado!

Ella volteó sorprendida y el descuido provocó que una nueva patada se precipitara sobre su mejilla. Luego, un par de brazos la inmovilizaron desde atrás, mientras el otro tipo seguía repartiendo patadas y otros golpes a su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Gohan cambiaron a azul/verde en menos de un segundo y una gran cantidad de energía fue expulsada de su cuerpo de golpe, sus dientes rechinaron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, deseando tener sus cuellos en ellos. Estaba a punto de ir a quitárselos de encima y darles su merecido, cuando notó que el ki de Videl iba en aumento; entonces, fue espectador de la increíble manera como ella se zafaba y les daba una memorable paliza a ambos.

Al final, los criminales cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, mientras la ganadora del enfrentamiento colocaba un pie sobre sus cuerpos y sonreía triunfante con las manos en las caderas. El Gran Saiyaman y los policías sonrieron gustosos... pero el chico lo hizo más.

Videl era fuerte y tenaz, aventurera y ambiciosa, orgullosa, valiente... y bonita, era tan bonita. Gohan pensó que ahora sí podía pensar en eso, no había nada más que mereciera su atención, solo Videl... solo ella.

***

El cielo empezaba a tintarse de un lindo naranja/rosado, habían pasado largas horas desde el incidente en el banco, y Videl y Gohan aún seguían juntos; no habían vuelto a la escuela y tampoco se habían ido a sus casas, simplemente pasaban el tiempo en compañía del otro.

Después de lo del banco, los jóvenes guerreros habían decidido pasar un rato paseando por la ciudad, luego fueron a ver una película, y por último, fueron a comprar unos helados (aun no se los terminaban).

-Oye Gohan... - comenzó la ojiazul con voz trémula, todavía no conseguía pedirle la tan añorada cita - ehmm... este... ¿no te meterás en problemas por llegar tarde a casa sin avisar?

Eso no era lo que le quería decir, pero su cobardía la paralizó y no tuvo más remedio que cambiar el tema. Se recriminó a sí misma en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Hubiera sido más fácil decírselo en la mañana, porque el tiempo juntos lo había vuelto muy difícil.

Gohan la observó fijamente y lo pensó un poco. La imaginación de Videl la llevó a pensar que había sido descubierta y que el chico ahora sabía qué había sido lo que ella quería decir originalmente, por lo que inmediatamente agregó:

-Tú sabes... Milk es muy estricta a veces y... - (era mentira, la mamá de Gohan daría lo que fuera para que la relación entre su hijo y la hija de Mr. Satán se formalizara) las mejillas de la pelinegra se colorearon de carmín y el joven saiyajin lo notó.

-Descuida, pasar el tiempo contigo vale la pena - y sonrió ruborizándose, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la nuca con nerviosismo; pero había olvidado que llevaba el cono de helado en ella, por lo que su cabello quedó completamente embarrado de helado. Gohan abrió los ojos y entonces comenzó a reír en voz alta, Videl no tardó en unírsele.

Minutos más tarde, la oscuridad comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en Cd. Satán y los chicos comprendieron que era hora de volver a casa.

Videl, muy a su pesar, comenzó a despedirse de Gohan. Se dijeron "hasta luego", compartieron una sonrisa y se dieron la espalda para marcharse a sus respectivos hogares.

"No puede terminar así" pensó la joven ojiazul. Ella era la hija de Mr. Satán, ella debía ser valiente; pero estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

Milésimas de segundo antes de emprender el vuelo, Gohan escuchó que lo llamaban.

-Espera, no te vayas aun. - giró su rostro y pudo observar que en el de su compañera se encontraban impresos signos de gran duda, que eran opacados por pequeños momentos de determinación. Ella no quería despedirse sin antes pedirle una cita, ¡debía hacerlo! - Gohan... - las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. No entendía por qué, ¡se trataba sólo de pedirle una cita! No era como si fuera a proponerle matrimonio. ¡¡Era sólo una cita!! Para pasar el tiempo juntos, platicar, ir a un café o al cine o...

"¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Ya estamos en una cita!"

-¿Videl? - el saiyajin notó algo en el rostro de su amiga cambiar, encenderse. Notó que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

La ojiazul se acercó lentamente a Gohan, y cuando se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la piel, con gran fruición le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

El chico sintió su cara arder ante tal acción. Observó el rostro de Videl desde cerca y se dio cuenta que se veía aún más bonita. Su corazón comenzó a latir de un modo desigual, algo que jamás le había ocurrido... tal vez en las batallas, con el cansancio y la adrenalina; pero esto estaba en un nivel diferente... era totalmente diferente.

-Gracias por la cita - le dijo con una sonrisa e instantes después dio la vuelta y salió volando con dirección a la mansión de su padre.

-De nada - respondió el chico al viento.

FIN

* * *

**OK. Eso fue todo. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció; aceptó críticas de todo tipo (o tal vez no).  
... Y ya es hora de irme. Los dejo. ¡Adios!**


End file.
